theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Glass
Plot Part 1: Leader and Friends After the last battle in Iacon, Megatron has fallen. Bumblebee decides to take leadership of the Decepticons, and even though Starscream wishes to become Leader, Bumblebee transforms into Bumblebee Prime. Ultra Magnus discovers this, and Optimus kills him and Sentinel. Optimus brings in Sari, who he takes 3 shards of the Allspark, and rids of her. He is contacted by Ratchet that another portal from another space bridge is opening up. He orders Rodimus to go and check it out with Ratchet. Optimus also leaves it check it out. It reveals 5 transformers, Landquake, Breakaway, Topspin, Skyfall, and Heatwave. It also reveals a Quintesson named Aquarius. Bumblebee sees this, and sends a team of himself, Starscream, Blitzwing, Strika, and Blackout travel. However, they must attack the Autobots to save them. Rodimus takes on the Seeker and Blackout. Ratchet takes on Blitzwing and Strika. Bumblebee battles Optimus, who asks him why he throws his life so recklessly. Bumblebee hurts him really bad, before escaping with the 6 beings. Part 2: The Beginning of the Final Battle When they wake up, Bumblebee knows they’re not from the Shattered Glass Universe, but not from his universe. The Transformers ask where they are. Starscream gives them a quick version of the backstory Megatron gave. Aquarius asks who they are. Since they don’t know, they go by D-16, D-17, D-18, D-19, D-20, and D-21. As they figure this out, Bumblebee prepares to go all out on Iacon, since he knows the area. Sari also helps, using her energies from the Allspark to create Atomic-rays that will cut a transformer in half. Bumblebee goes to the clones and asks what they represent. They say his honesty, his kindness, his generosity, his loyalty, and his good humor. Optimus Prime walks up to the Ark, which has been finished in repairs. He throws the shards into a tunnel connecting to a spark chamber, which brings the ship alive. It brings to life a huge transformer, and names itself Omega Doom. Optimus declares Ratchet its partner and mentor. Ratchet orders Omega to find the Nemesis and destroy it. Omega Doom rises… and prepares for Battle. Rodimus takes an Armada, and heads to Cybertron’s sun. Bumblebee is attacking training groups when Starscream reports the Ark has just launched, but now has transformed into a Transformer. When Bumblebee gets scared, he reveals that for quite some time, there have been some rumors of a ship-sized Transformer being created. Bumblebee decides to head to Kaon, to make sure Omega Doom doesn’t attack them. Part 3: The Final Battle Sure enough, as they prepare for battle, Omega Doom, Optimus Prime, and the rest of the Elite Guard prepare for the Ultimate Battle. Nemesis arrives at Kaon, and force fields are put up to protect. However, the forces attack, and destroy the fields. Omega Doom and the rest of the Dooms attack Kaon, destroying countless Decepticons. Omega Doom attack more than a billion buildings, and the rest plan just to destroy. Bumblebee leads Decepticons to safety and as the battle rages across Cybertron now. The city-state is ripped apart, but Bumblebee attacks many Autobots. The Dooms cause mass-death, but Starscream attacks Prowl with his clones. Prowl is with Arcee, and Cliffjumper. The Seeker travels across the Nemesis, but Lockdown are able to rip Arcee’s spark out. Cliffjumper attacks the Decepticons, but Blackout kills him. Starscream attacks the Ninja, but is killed. The Clones give up there Sparks to bring him back to life, long enough to kill Prowl. Bumblebee attacks Optimus, and they travel across the Bridge of the Nemesis. Optimus asks why an Autobot would join Decepticons. Bumblebee reveals his true colors, and is able to crack part of Optimus’s armor. The Evil Bumblebee attacks Sari, who is able to capture him. Evil Sari arrives, and helps defeat Autobots. She joins the Decepticons. The Dooms are attacking, but the Saris offline most of them. When Omega remains, Bumblebee calls on Team Charr, who is able to regroup. Now, he calls on Devastator. Part 4: Nexus Prime Returns In the Middle of Battle, as the Elite Guard attacks the Nemesis, the Nexus Prime Transformers and Aquarius see the Elite Guard symbol, and remember everything. They come from Multiple Universes. Joined together by fate, they entered another Shattered Glass Universe, where he became Nexus Prime. Joined by Aquarius, he entered another universe before heading to this universe. But, an accident caused by the Siege of Kaon, and Sari and Bumblebee’s arrival, caused the transformers to be spilt without becoming new beings, floating to the universe he’s in now. The Bots travel to Omega Doom, where they attack. Devastator arrives, and battles. Perceptor is battling the bots, when Team Charr kills him. The Nemesis begins to crash, Kaon is ruined, and Bumblebee saves Sari from more Autobots. It’s then, Devastator is destroyed. The Nemesis is destroyed, and Lugnut is only able to save Megatron’s dead body. The Bots return, and decide to do what they did before. There, in front of Bumblebee, and Sari, and everyone else, even Omega Doom, and Optimus, Nexus Prime is born. He uses his powers to travel thru the Well of Allsparks, and is able to bring Megatron to life. Megatron is reborn as Marauder Megatron! Nexus kills Omega Doom and Ratchet using his sword, the Cyber Caliber. Megatron uses his weapon to kill Optimus once and for all. However, Rodimus starts to make the sun go supernova. At the end, Nexus kills Rodimus and stops the sun from ending all life. Part 5: Return to the Universe In the ruins of Kaon, Megatron takes control of the Universe, peaceful at last. The Autobots have been destroyed or imprisoned. Nexus Prime has been reformed, and now he heads to the Core of Cybertron. There, they are teleported to the Shattered Glass Alpha Trion secret base, which reveals part of the Star Saber. They’re teleported to the ground, where Fortress Maximus, Metroplex, and the Space Bridge reveal parts of the Star Saber. It’s revealed that Sari has part of the Star Saber in her, acting like a 3rd heart. (She has 3 hearts, Organic, spark, and Star Saber.) Evil Sari gives up her spark to give Sari a full one cause without the Star Saber alone, she would die. There, the Star Saber is reformed. It’s revealed its Prima’s. Bumblebee and Sari return to their universe. Nexus Prime meets up with Vector Prime and Alpha Trion in VP’s world. Now that the Star Saber has been found, they can find Prima, and the others. Alpha Trion says it’s only a matter of time. Bumblebee and Sari regroup with the Earth Team. After telling them of their tale, Ratchet is relieved that Bumblebee is grown up. In Deep Space, there is nothing. However, energy groups up and forms a portal leading to unknown locations….. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100